


Paperwork & Seals

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Genderswap, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Minato has paperwork. Kushina's arguing with Kurama.





	Paperwork & Seals

Paperwork & Seals

Minato eyes the scroll from Kiri wearily, as it balances delicately on a stack of tilting papers. This makes the third one that has landed on his desk in the past six months.

He loves his wife, truly he does, and his genin (now Chunin and Jonin) have a special place in his heart, and he is grateful beyond belief to Kurama and Shukaku…. _ **BUT!**_

…Do they have to make his life so complicated???

Really what did he do to deserve the wrath of Iwa, Kumo AND Kiri?

Actually wait, Iwa already hated him, and A of Kumo didn’t like him either, but Kiri’s anger for him is definitely their fault.

With a heavy sigh Minato reaches out for the scroll. He might as well see what damage they’ve done now. With a silent prayer he asks the great Sage to keep his wife and her relatives out of Suna.

…………………………..

Kushina lets out a giant sneeze as they walk along the road to Suna. She doesn’t know why they’re heading there but she thinks Shukaku may have relatives in Sand he wants to visit.

Sadly she was more focused on her argument with Kurama then getting more info out of Shukaku.

“We look too much alike for me to call you cousin. You’re my brother now!”

“We look nothing alike you head damaged Tomato!”

“Do to! If I were a guy you wouldn’t be able to tell us apart.”

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

“Would NOT!

“Would TOO!”

“WOULD NOT!”

“WOULD TOO!”

“ARGH! FINE! I’ll prove it too you.” Kurama declares as pulls out a blank scroll, ink and a brush. She catches him muttering ‘sexy jutsu’, ‘into a seal’, ‘second time’ and ‘worked good on that pervert’, but doesn’t interrupt as she tries to memorize the brush strokes he’s making.

An hour, two mess ups and a broken brush later Kurama is slapping a seal on her forehead. A shiver goes through her body, followed by a rush of warmth and then Kushina feels a distinct lack of weight on her chest.

“See you look nothing like me.” Kurama exclaims in triumph as he holds Hisa’s compact in front of her. Kushina looks in fascination at her new cheekbones and more angular chin. It’s true that she and Kurama look different in some ways, her skin is still a little paler than his and their eyes are different colors. But her eyebrows and noes could fit on his face too, even their ears look nearly alike, not to mention they share the same shade of red hair, unlike Hisa who carries a more pink variation.

After she’s done examining her face Kushina looks down at her body. Her chest is a flat board, but when she pulls open her shirt she sees chiseled abs and glorious pecks. Then she peeks into her pants ….and yep that wasn’t there before.

It takes Kushina another minute to categorize all the changes to her body before she exclaims,

“By the Sages beard! I’m HOT!”

Judging from Kurama’s growl and Shukaku’s laughter this was not the response her red headed brother had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you wanting to know about Minato tada. Sorry it was short but Kushina demanded more attention lol.  
> And yes that seal is going to eventually get back to Minato in the most hilarious of ways lol.  
> I think it was 'WritingforFUNandBecauseBordome' that asked for the gender swap so ya'll can all thank them for this one :D
> 
> Thank you all SO SO SO much for your wonderful words of encouragement and all your help with this fic. You guys are truly amazing!!!!!


End file.
